Reasons
by Leann2
Summary: My speculations on the reason why. Based on previews for the episodes to air on September 16, 2012.
1. Chapter 1

Reasons

By Leann

This contains spoilers, or rather a spoiler, for Sunday's episodes. And even then it is only a spoiler for what and not the why. This is just some speculation on my part.

LEVERAGE /LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE

Eliot stopped as his entrance met with a variety of reactions. Nate's eyebrows shot up under his hair, and there was an audible gasp from Sophie. Hardison, speechless, was truly a sight to behold and Eliot had to repress the urge to pull out his phone and capture the image. There was no visible reaction from Parker, but then you never knew how Parker was going to react to anything until she did.

Eliot knew it was going to be a subject of much debate and speculation if he didn't address the issue.

He ran his hand through his shorn locks.

"I fell asleep with gum in my mouth."

LEVERAGE /LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE

"What's wrong with Eliot?" Parker could not concentrate with all the noise going on around her. More pots and pans could be heard slamming.

"The state health inspector stopped in this morning." Hardison could not stop the enormous grin that crossed his face as Eliot stomped through the prep area once again.

"I am **not** wearing a hair net!"

LEVERAGE /LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE

"What's her name?" Sophie immediately went into inquisition mode.

"What are you talking about?" Eliot practically snarled at Sophie.

"Playing dumb won't work. The only time a man makes that drastic a change there has to be a woman involved. Or are you going to try to convince me that there is another reason you cut your hair?"

"Well, someone may have mentioned they would like to see what it looked like shorter."

LEVERAGE /LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE

"What?!"

"It's showing up all over the internet." Hardison proceeded to pull up windows on the computer screen. Several different languages littered the pages with the rough drawing.

"The Hitter with the Hair. It really says that?" It was the closest Hardison had ever heard Eliot sound to incredulous.

"Yea, man. That's what they're saying. "

Eliot shook his head. "That's not good man."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to stand out in the 'beat everyone to a pulp, ' category."

"I want to stand out for the pile of unconscious bodies, not how I look. Having too distinctive a look can be deadly. I may have to do something about this. Dammit!"

LEVERAGE /LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE/LEVERAGE

Ssnniipp.

"Parker!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reasons

By Leann

A/N Thought I was done, but after seeing the ep and how incredibly somber he was throughout (even before the whole "somebody wants to kill everybody" thing), I wanted to add this one. I may not have all the details right since it varies from tribe to tribe.

Eliot stalked into the room, ready for the rundown on their newest case. At least he was ready, until he saw the surprise and curiosity on their faces. He just couldn't take them this morning.

"I don't want to talk about it," was all he said before he turned and stalked back out the door, headed for the kitchen.

Three sets of eyes exchanged glances before looking back at the fourth person remaining. He looked neither surprised nor curious.

"Just give him some space."

"We need more than that, Nate." Sophie's voice was soft as she spoke.

"Yeah." Hardison's tone was more demanding. "The man disappears for almost a week and comes back with no hair and a severe attitude. What's up with that?"

"Hardison." Nate's tone was reproving. "Some Native American funeral rituals involve four days of preparing the soul of the deceased for the next life. Some will cut their hair as a sign of mourning."

"Oh." This from Parker. "He's sad."

"Yes, Parker." Nate confirmed. " He's sad."

Sophie nodded. She would give him the space he needed.

Hardison vowed to be nicer to Eliot, for a few days anyway.

Eliot turned to see Parker, standing too close and clutching a small bunch of flowers.

"What do you want Parker?" His voice was more weary than demanding.

"You're supposed to bring flowers when someone's dead." She thrust the flowers under his nose. "I'm sorry someone died and made you sad."

Eliot took the flowers from her hand to get them out of his nose. When he did, she reached and gave him one of her awkward hugs accompanied by exactly two pats on the back before stepping back. She continued to look at him.

He knew why she was waiting. She was waiting for his reaction, to see if she had done it right. There was something wrong with her, but at least she was trying.

"Thanks, Parker."

Parker's face lit up with a smile before she turned and disappeared into the back, to whatever it was she and Hardison did all day to occupy their time.

Eliot sighed and went to put the flowers in water.


End file.
